


An Irresistible Temptation

by HitherDither



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Peestuck, Watersports, Wetting, peeing on carpet, shameless destruction of hotel property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitherDither/pseuds/HitherDither
Summary: Dog!Tier instincts are a hell of a thing.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	An Irresistible Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story about Jade peeing on a carpet.

Something about the carpet always lit up that weird dog part of the brain. Jade wiggled her toes into the soft fibers, relishing in the soft cushion under her feet. This hotel went all out on its amenities, and this was no ordinary hotel floor. The carpet was just shy of shag in length, and after Dave left to pick up dinner, she’d been able to fully immerse herself in the world of fluffy flooring.

Aside from being downright comfortable to stand on, it was also comfortable to lay on. The padding underneath must be thick and plush, and it had a fresh, clean scent from being freshly shampooed. Dave refused to take his socks off even if this place was five stars and they’d assured them both that the floor was freshly sanitized, and it’d probably fuel some sort of anxiety if he knew she was currently rubbing her face in it.

What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, though.

Jade laid out on her stomach and made a snow angel, enjoying the feeling beneath her fingertips. It also sent a thrill down her spine to have the pressure on her lower belly. Her own weight was pressing her very full bladder against the floor, and even though the padding beneath was heavenly soft, it was enough resistance to make her feel the urgency of her need to pee.

The trip to the hotel had been pretty long, and there had been lots of drinks in the car so they wouldn’t have to stop along the way. Not only was her weight bearing down on her bladder, but the waist of her skirt was also pulling against it.

All together it was a pretty exciting sensation. She wiggled against the floor and spread her legs, teasing herself by relaxing her muscles just enough to feel like she was about to piss herself, and then clenching them again. A few rounds of this had her blood flowing and her mind racing. She reached down to grab at herself as she thought of what she could do next.

What she _should_ do was to get up and use the toilet, and maybe lay in the bed and play around until Dave got back to join her. But what she _wanted_ to do was to let herself go and feel her own hot urine pooling under her, soaking into fluffy flooring she was laying on.

She admitted to herself that she was not perhaps in the best mindset for making good decisions. She’d already hooked her fingers around her skirt waist and tugged it down, along with her underwear. The offending clothing was kicked off and she took a moment hold her palm against the front of her crotch, pressing the wrist down above it right into her bladder.

Now she had to clench her thighs together to keep from leaking. She pushed her fingers between her legs and ground against them, waiting for the urge to pass. After a few moments she was able to part her legs and stretch them out wide, pivoting her waist forward to better aim at the floor.

While her fingers worked, Jade slowly relaxed herself and allowed a tiny leak to dribble out. It disappeared quickly into the absorbent fibers of the carpet. It was extremely enjoyable to play with her sense of control and let a squirt or two of urine out before clenching her legs tight to stop it again. However, even though she’d relieved a little bit of the pressure, her urge to let it all go was more urgent than ever.

The temptation was just too much to resist. Leaning back and bracing her hands to her sides, she spread her legs wide again. Instantly, a jet of urine coursed out and soaked the carpet in a straight line. It came out so fast that the hiss seemed to echo in the room. An entire long, drawn out days’ worth of liquid consumption poured out of her and made her shudder with relief.

She heard him coming before the key card was swiped in the door. Without any sense of shame, she wagged her tail as Dave came in with the food he’d left for earlier. To her irritation, he was so absorbed in checking the bag and mumbling about checking his order that he didn’t notice her.

“Dave,” she whined, drawing out his name, “put down the stupid food and come here!” Her stream was still steady and the rush she was getting from emptying herself on the floor was too exciting to ignore. When he finally turned his head to say something, Dave’s sunglasses nearly slid off his face.

Two different emotions were showing on his face at once. “ _Shit_ , Jade- our room credit!” He rubbed his hands on his face, but redness was rising into his cheeks as Jade forced the last few drops from her bladder. “It’s everywhere… we’re going to have to pay for this.”

His halfhearted protests did not sway her. She grinned a toothy smile and remained sprawled on the floor in an inviting display. “It’s too late now though, isn’t it? We might as well enjoy it!”


End file.
